


Voulez-Vous

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheeky lil shit Dean, Clothes Sharing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair Pulling Kink, Implied Smut, Kissing, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Multi, No Wincest, Oral (male and female receiving), PART TWO TAGS:, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of fluffy aftercare at the end, bit of a slow build up, jealous!Sam, movie night in the Dean Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam and Dean have different, yet similar, reactions to Reader wearing their clothes. Maybe watching Mamma Mia wasn't such a good idea after all...or was it the best idea ever?





	1. Masters of the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> this covers my clothes sharing square for SPN Kink Bingo.  
> started out as just a SamxReader and spiraled outta control thanks to some unexpected inspiration.

The first time it happened, it had been out of necessity; you and the Winchesters had been out on a werewolf hunt and as your luck would have it, one of the mutts managed to get the drop on you. The quite literal bitch had knocked you to the ground before you'd had the chance to aim your gun, her dirt caked claws slicing a nice little gash across your shoulder before you were able to shove her off.

The three of you soon made quick work of the pack after that without further incident and headed back to the motel. As sometimes happened, there had only been one room available so you went and tossed your duffle on one of the beds. You rummaged through it, searching for a button up shirt you could ease into. You knew once you had your wound all bandaged up, you wouldn't be able to lift your arm to put on a tee-shirt. Of course, you didn't pack any this time. You sighed and turned to Sam, accepting the bottle of whiskey he handed you and taking a swig.

"Thanks, Sam. Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a spare flannel I could use for the night, do you? Forgot to bring any."

"Sure. Here, let me help you get this fixed up first."

Sam brought over the first aid kit, taking out the scissors and gauze before sitting next to you on the bed. Dean handed him a washcloth from the bathroom and after he cut away the shoulder of your shirt, he went about cleaning the wound. You let out a soft hiss at the sting of the whiskey as he dabbed away the blood and dirt. After the gauze was securely in place and he had bandaged your shoulder well enough to last till you got back to the bunker, you headed to the bathroom to wash up a bit better.

You gingerly stripped off what was left of your shirt and set about getting ready for bed. Soon, a knock sounded at the door and you opened it a crack. Sam stuck his hand through and you took the offered flannel with a thanks. You slipped into it carefully, the fabric soft and warm on your skin. You took a second to indulge in the way it felt, surrounding you in a sense of security, before changing into your sweatpants and heading back out to the room.

As you put away your jeans and toiletries, ruined shirt discarded in the wastebasket, you missed the look that crossed Sam's features as he saw you walking around in his shirt. The way his eyes darkened slightly, his chest heaving with a heavy intake of breath. Dean caught his eye, lips pulled up in a smirk, and waggled his eyebrows at his brother, Sam tossing back his standard bitch-face.

By the time you turned around to face them, they had schooled their features back to normal.

"So who's sleeping where?"

Sam cleared his throat and stood from the kitchen chair.

"I'll uh, share with Dean I guess. Don't need either of us tossing into your bad shoulder in the middle of the night."

Dean shot him a quick glare and rolled his eyes before relenting agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sammy. Although, maybe our little Princess here needs someone to hold her in place so she doesn't roll over onto it in her sleep?"

Dean pulled his lip between his teeth and flashed you a cheeky grin, ducking the swat Sam aimed at his head. You chuckled at him as you pulled down the sheets of your bed, shaking your head at the older brother.

"Funny, Dean. Real funny. Too bad you're all talk", you clucked your tongue in mock-disappointment and settled into the sheets. "'Sides, I don't think you'd know what to do with me once you got me in your arms."

As the boys gaped at your boldness, you turned off the lamp on your side of the room and sunk against the pillows, sleep finding you before they had a chance to recover.

\------

The second time you had ended up wearing one of the boys clothes, it had been because Dean had failed to do the laundry when his turn had come around. You had been pissed at first, finding nothing to change into besides your Fed suits, your rattiest pair of sweats and a few workout outfits that would be sure to draw way too much attention, both in the bunker and on the run to the store you had to make to stock up the fridge. Frowning at your barren closet, a thought hit you.

Since it was Dean's fault you were currently without a clean shirt, what better way to make him pay for it than to raid his closet? You grabbed a pair of leggings that would do well enough in a pinch and your towel, you stopped by his room on your way to the showers. The room was empty, Dean most likely in the kitchen making coffee like usual.  

Your arm had healed weeks ago, no longer limiting you to button-ups. You rummaged through his closet, taking almost too long to decide between two of his favorite shirts, before deciding on his Led Zeppelin graphic tee. You smirked to yourself as you left his bedroom; that would be sure to push his buttons. _Serves him right for shirking his chores_ , you thought to yourself as you imagined the indignant look that would cross his face when he saw you wearing one of his most prized possessions.  Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

After a quick shower, you headed to the kitchen. Just as you thought, Dean was sitting at the table, mug of coffee in one hand, a piece of toast in the other. You made your way over to the coffee maker, Dean too immersed in his morning ritual to notice the shirt just yet. His head was still bent over his phone, scrolling through news sites for potential cases as you walked over to the table to join him. You took a sip of your coffee before clearing your throat.

"Ahem, morning Dean-bean."

"Y/n, I told you how much I hate that nickname. Too cutesy, I don't do cute." Dean set his phone down and looked up at you, finally. You schooled your features to present the picture of innocence as his eyes traveled over you, widening as realization set in. "Are-are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well, _someone_ forgot to do the laundry yesterday, and I do need _something_ to wear to the store besides a suit or a sports bra." You made a small pout at him as you feigned contrition. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I guess I could just ask Sam for a shirt...?"

"Uh, no. It's, uh, it's fine." Dean looked away quickly and got up from the table, heading over to the coffee maker for a refill. "You can wear it for now, just...don't get anything on it okay? It's one of my favorites, which I'm sure you knew."

You bit back a chuckle and smirked into your mug. As you drank your coffee, you missed the way Dean stared at you from across the room, his emerald eyes so focused, he nearly missed the machine as he set the carafe back down. You looked up at the clunking sound as the pot found its home, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just still clearing the cobwebs." Dean ran his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He went and got the creamer from the fridge, hiding his face behind the door as he rummaged around. "We still got a few eggs and 'bout five or six slices of bacon, if you want breakfast before you head out on your supply run."

He looked up at you over the door, eyebrow quirked in question. You looked over at him, the gulp of coffee you just took sticking in your throat. Was he blushing? You nodded your response, not trusting your voice, and he ducked his head back into the fridge. You shook your head to clear it, sure you were just imagining things. You finished your coffee as Dean cooked and got up to refill your mug and you swore you could feel Dean's eyes lingering on you as you retrieved the creamer from the fridge, a flush heating your cheeks as you forced yourself not to look over at him.

Your little revenge scheme was turning on you as you felt the room filling with silent tension.

"So, where's Sam?"

"Out on his morning run; he got a late start today, so he probably won't be back before you leave."

"Oh", you muttered, an odd disappointment washing over you. "Ok, well, anything specific we need while I'm out? I was just going to go to the store, but if we need it, I can stop and pick up some ammo if we're low. Two birds, one stone, y'know?"

Dean finished dishing out the food and sat down, sliding one of the plates over to you. He watched as you dug in and brought a forkful of scrambled eggs up to your mouth. You quirked your brow up at him as you chewed and yes, this time he was definitely blushing.

"Uh, no. No, we're good on everything else, y/n/n."

Dean looked away, stuffing a strip of bacon in his mouth to busy himself. He seemed determined to not look back up at you again as the two of you finished breakfast in awkward silence. You tried to push back the thoughts that were starting to crowd your mind as you ate. Thoughts of those fingers, nimbly holding his fork as he scooped up the eggs. You gulped hard at the unbidden image of those fingers ghosting over your skin flashed behind your eyes.

As soon as you cleared your plate, you skulled down the last few gulps of your coffee and got up quickly. You set your dishes in the sink and nodded your goodbye at Dean as you made your quick exit.

Entering the garage, you leant against the door for a second to clear your mind. His response to you wearing his shirt was _not_ the one you'd expected. You had expected him to get all pissy about it, to put up a fuss. Not to get all flustered and weird. Sure, you'd had your own moments of 'weirdness' when it came to the boys, who wouldn't? It was tough to stay focused all the time when you were always around a pair of guys who would give Adonis a run for his money. But you always pushed it back; even if you stood a chance with either of them, how could you just choose one over the other? You cared about them both too much to risk ruining what you had. Not like it mattered anyway, you were completely certain neither of them saw you that way; even Dean had calmed his flirty ways over the past few months.

You heaved a deep sigh and grabbed a pair of keys of the row of hooks by the door. Getting in one of the less conspicuous cars left behind by the Men of Letters, you started it up and headed into town. Hopefully the rest of the day would be less awkward then the start.

A couple hours later, you trudged back into the bunker, arms full of groceries. Heading to the kitchen, you rounded a corner and nearly slammed into Sam.

"Y/n, shit, sorry." Sam's quick reflexes came into play as he caught one of the bags before it tumbled to the ground. "I didn't see you there. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam, thanks. Shoulda been paying more attention, is all."

You accepted his help in taking the food to the kitchen, heart pounding for more than just one reason as you watched him walk ahead of you.

 _Get it together, y/n/n. Breathe woman, you’ve seen that denim-clad ass thousands of times, don’t let yourself get all flustered_ now.

"Is that Dean's shirt?"

Sam's slightly gruff voice shook you from your not-so-innocent thoughts and you found yourself already in the kitchen, the tall hunter taking the rest of the bags from you to set them on the counter.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, he didn't do the laundry yesterday like he was supposed to and I was out of normal shirts so I raided his closet."

You looked up just as Sam was turning away to put a few things in the fridge and could have sworn he looked a bit upset. Upset, and maybe even...hurt? You scoffed to yourself; like he would even care.

You busied yourself with putting away the food you had bought. It was your turn to cook tonight and you had decided on your fallback, spaghetti and meatballs. You left out the box of pasta and a jar of sauce, sticking the chocolate mousse pie you'd picked up for dessert in the fridge so it wouldn't go bad.

It also happened to be movie night and this week you got to pick the movie. Usually, you picked something you all would enjoy but this time, you were feeling a bit selfish. And since your little revenge on Dean hadn't quite gone as planned, what better way to get in another little dig than to choose something you knew he actually liked but would never admit to?

The jarring sound of the pantry door shutting just a little to forcefully brought you back to the moment.

"Sam, are you okay?"

You looked over at him, eyebrows knit in confusion as you watched him ball up the paper bag in his hands with a huff. He looked over at you, a grimace wrinkling his nose as his eyes flitted quickly over the Zeppelin tee before reaching your face. He sighed softly and you watched as his eyes softened ruefully.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a bit tired. I'll be okay, y/n, really." He threw away the crumpled bag in his hand and walked across the room to the doorway. "I'm gonna just...go rest or something. If you need something, just let me know."

"Sure Sam."

You stared at the empty doorway, puzzled by his reaction. If you didn't know any better, you would almost have said he was jealous. _Yeah, right. Sam, jealous over you. You can stop those thoughts_ right there, _hun._ You snorted in derision and went back to putting everything away. So much for not having clean clothes being the most stressful part of your day.

After dessert, you got up from the table and started to collect the dishes, a hand stopping you as you picked up the first plate.

"Here, y/n, I'll do 'em." You looked up to Dean, an odd glint in his eye as he took the dish from you. "Consider this an apology for not doing the laundry, huh? Now, why don't you go set things up in the Cave, I'll clear all this up and get some snacks ready. Sam, mind staying behind a bit?"

You looked over to Sam to find an expression of confusion that surely matched your own. Shrugging it off, you thanked Dean and headed off to the Dean Cave. He was up to something, you were sure of it. If only you could figure out exactly what that something was _._

You chose your seat on the couch, leaving plenty of room on the other side of it for either of the boys, figuring Dean would probably opt for the recliner as he usually did. Turning on Netflix, you scrolled through your watch list and selected a movie, a small smile tugging at your lips. You sat back and waited for the boys to join you, your thoughts wandering.

Both of them have been acting weird all day; after leaving the kitchen this afternoon, Sam didn't emerge from his bedroom till dinner. Dean was almost the exact opposite, he kept popping up out of nowhere as you went about your routine, asking if you needed help with anything, his eyes lingering just a little too long on your... _his_ , shirt. The only explanation for that that you could think of was that he was just being overprotective of his favorite shirt. And honestly, it was a valid worry considering the meal you'd been cooking.

About ten minutes later, the two hunters walked in, Dean carrying a couple bowls of popcorn and Sam's arms loaded up with bags of candy. Dean set down the popcorn and went to grab a few beers from the mini-fridge he had set up along the wall before turning down the lights.

"We just ate, did really need all these snacks?"

Even as you spoke, you couldn't help but reach for the bag of licorice you bought earlier. Dean smirked over at you, taking a few pieces when you tossed it over to him. Your shared love for black licorice was one of the few things outside of the supernatural you had in common with the older hunter so you always made sure to have a few bags around the bunker for movie night.

Sam shot the two of you a look of disgust as they took their seats. As you had supposed, Sam sat on the couch with you while Dean propped himself up in the La-Z-Boy after passing the pair of you a couple of the beers.

"Y/n, I would hardly call _that_ a snack. How can the two of you eat that stuff? It tastes like dirt."

You chuckled and stuck out your tongue at him in response, tossing him a box of the Raisinets as he settled next to you.

"Here, Sam, just take your _healthy_ candy and shush."

"Yeah, Sammy, at least we don't go around eating weird shit like those peanut butter and banana sandwiches you always make."

"Speak for yourself, Dean", you turned to look at him, eyebrow quirked, "I happen to like those, thank you very much."

Dean looked back at you, his face contorted in faked shock.

"I feel betrayed, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah." You rolled your eyes and grinned over at him, grabbing the remote before settling back on the couch. "Anyways, if we're all done debating snack choices, can I start the movie?"

Dean grunted his assent and took an over-enthusiastic bite of licorice as you pressed play . You held back a chuckle when he groaned in recognition.

"Oh, hush Dean. You know you love Mamma Mia."

He flashed you a pout and harrumphed as he took a swig of his beer. You watched as he slowly gave in and turned his attention back to the screen, then shared a smug smile with Sam.

As you watched the movie, your thoughts started to drift again. It didn't help matters that Sam had shifted closer to you, his arm thrown across the back of the couch as he stared at the screen. You glanced over at him, his face half in shadow from the glow of the television. You watched his lips twitch in a silent chuckle at some funny line, the sound of it not quite breaching the fog of your mind as you wondered for the umpteenth time how those lips would feel on yours; would he kiss soft and slow, or would he devour you like a man starved?

You fidgeted in your seat, clamping your thighs together as you fought back the unwelcome rush of arousal coursing through your veins. Forcing yourself to pay attention to Meryl Streep singing about her woes, you sunk deeper into the cushion, trying to gain another inch or two of space to help clear your mind.

You managed to hold it together for about another half hour; soon as Sophie and Sky started their duet, you became acutely aware of how close Sam was and you could feel Dean's laser gaze on you but when you turned your head slightly to look over at him, he was still staring at the screen, his thumb lightly thumping on the armrest. These men were gonna drive you crazy.

You stood up suddenly, the need to clear your head of their proximity urging you to make some lame excuse of being a bit cold. You darted to your room.

Sitting on your bed, you thought over the past few hours. The more you over-analyzed it, the less impossible it seemed that at least one, if not both, of the brothers were showing actual interest in you. Taking a few deep breaths, you decided to test your insane theory; one way or the other you had to put the matter to rest. You rummaged through your closet and grabbed the flannel shirt you never got around to returning to Sam, threw it on over Dean's shirt and headed back to the Cave.

Walking through the door, you immediately stopped short. Dean had moved from his chair to your seat on the couch with Sam on the other end, leaving literally just enough space for you to sit down. Seriously, what were they playing at? You took a steadying breath and leveled a gaze at Dean and feeling a little bit of triumph when his eyes darkened slightly as he took in your added layer of clothing.

 _Three can play this game,_ you thought to yourself as you squeezed your way in between them, _whatever the game might be._

You sat there, determined to focus on the movie, not wanting to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing how their closeness was affecting you. Maybe more clothes weren't such a good idea after all; the heat radiating off the two men surrounded you. You reached for your beer and took a long gulp, hoping the cool liquid would help calm your nerves.

Dean shifted, his knee now pressing against yours. Still you didn't waver. Five minutes later, and Sam's arm was right back over the top of the couch, this time, the tips of his fingers grazing over your shoulder. You resisted the urge to move, it was impossible to do so in either direction without brushing against one of them and you were already nearing sensory overload as it was.

Another fifteen minutes ticked by at a tortuous pace and you were now two beers and a glass and a half of whiskey into drowning the fire building up within you. What were they waiting for? Was there any point to their actions, or were they just gonna torture you with barely-there touches all night and then leave you to your own devices?

Your answer came not long after that thought, almost as if it had been some telepathic cue sent into the ether. About halfway through bachelorette party scene, you saw Sam move out of the corner of your eye. He was staring over your head, no doubt having some silent conversation with Dean. You gulped hard when his lips curled into a smirk, his eyes dropping down to meet yours. Suddenly, the music coming from the speakers seemed to be the only thing you could hear, drowning out even your thudding heartbeat.

_People everywhere,_

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air._

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

You faced Sam head on, a question burning in his eyes as he watched you. You bit your lip and nodded, needing to see this play out. He leaned in slowly, giving you time to turn away but the heat of Dean's solid form at your other side steeled your nerves and held you in place. You'd dreamed of those lips too many times to back out now.

Sam stopped an inch away from you, his breath ghosting over your lips as he let you take that last step. You closed your eyes and crushed your lips to his. The way his soft lips felt against yours was better than anything your brain had ever managed to drum up during your many imaginings. Slow at first, the kiss soon turned passionate, his tongue flicking across your bottom lip, seeking permission immediately granted. You moaned against him as he deepened the kiss, softly nudging you back against Dean as he explored you.

You gasped as Dean pulled you into his lap suddenly; you looked over at him as Sam took the opportunity to mouth a path along your neck, nipping at your pulse point. As you arched into the delicious sting, Dean pressed his lips to yours, swallowing your moan as you melted between them.

"Fuck, baby," Sam groaned against your neck, "Wanted this for so fucking long."

Coming up for air, you panted against Dean, nuzzling your nose into the crook of his neck and angling your head to look down at Sam.

"Then why'd you wait so long?"

Dean hooked his finger under your chin, nudging you to look up at him.

"We both wanted you, y/n. Fuck, Princess you're perfect, all badass and sexy; didn't take long for both of us to fall under your spell." Dean leaned in and nosed along your jaw, his breath ghosting over you and sending a shiver through you. "You didn't show any particular interest in either of us at first, and we didn't want to fight over you so...we both agreed you were off limits."

"What, mm, what changed your minds?"

Sam nipped at your neck again and gave a tug at the hem of your shirt before responding.

"You haven't been playing fair, baby girl. Waltzing around in our clothes like this; that coupled with that teasing jibe you made after that 'wolf hunt, how were we supposed to resist? We know how to share when necessary, so we came to an agreement."

"That is, if you want us. Both of us."

You pulled back enough to look at them both, your head swimming with the knowledge that they wanted you, that your once impossible dream was _this_ close to becoming reality. Sam smiled down at you, a wolfish gleam in his eyes.

"So, I guess the only question left is, _voulez-vous_?"

You swallowed back the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape your lips at his blatant reference and leaned back across Dean's lap, letting the arm of the couch support your back as you responded.

"A-ha."


	2. La Question C'est Voulez Vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, here's the smutty conclusion to all that build up :P  
> No Wincest just a good old down n dirty threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fills the double penetration square for mfkink bingo  
> (remind me never to set a threesome in the Dean Cave again, it gets way too difficult to work out the positions.)

La Question C'est Voulez-Vous

 

_"So, I guess the only question left is, voulez-vous?"_

_You swallowed back the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape your lips at his blatant reference and leaned back across Dean's lap, letting the arm of the couch support your back as you responded._

_"A-ha."_

 

Sam leaned back on to his knees, his arms circling your waist and pulling you up with him, your legs straddling him on instinct. He crushed his lips to yours again, swallowing down your yelp of surprise. His hands slid under your shirt, roaming up your back and pulling you flush against him. Deepening the kiss, his tongue explored you as your hands came up to card through his hair, tugging lightly on his long chestnut locks and eliciting a low moan from him.

You felt Dean shifting behind you, his hands soon brushing your hair to one side of your neck and sliding your borrowed shirts down your shoulder, his lips pressing gently to the crook of your neck. As they worked at sending your arousal higher, you took notice of the differences in the way the two brothers kissed you.

Sam damn near overpowered your senses, his kiss deep and passionate, almost desperate as his hands clutched at you, the bulge of his erection straining against his jeans as you ground down on his lap. Dean, on the other hand, was surprisingly sweet. His lips caressed your skin, tracing gently over your shoulder up to that spot just behind your ear. Fingers ghosted over you, coming up to tilt your head towards him as Sam moved down to the other side of your throat. His lips captured yours, his tongue tangling with yours and pulling a moan from you as you tasted the lingering hint of whiskey and licorice, the building need you felt making your head hazy.

You let your head fall back against Dean's chest, breathless as they continued to nip and kiss at whatever patch of skin they could access. Sam was the first to speak, his lips barely leaving you as he did.

"Dean, move the table; we're gonna need more space if we plan on taking care of our beautiful girl the way she deserves." Sam's words sent a fresh wave of arousal through you, his plural possessive lighting your nerves. Theirs, something you never thought you could be. Sam pulled back to look at you, his eyes lust-blown, a barely-there ring of hazel circling the black of his pupils. "Fuck, can't wait to taste you baby girl."

Dean left you reluctantly, standing up from the couch and dragging the coffee table off the area rug and over to the corner of the room. As he stalked back over to you, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the chair. He loomed over you, his fingers caressing your chin, nudging you to look at him as Sam attacked your neck again. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, tongue snaking out to slide over yours as you moaned softly. He knelt on the couch, his hands sliding down to hook under your arms. Not breaking the kiss, he eased you back, tugging you off of Sam's lap and across his own.

He kept your attention on him as he maneuvered you, your back pressed against him. His arms wound around your waist, holding you in place as he trailed away from your lips, his nose nudging your head back against his shoulder. 

"Looks like Sammy wasn't kidding about not being able to wait." Dean's breath huffed over your skin as his laugh rumbled deep in his chest, and you chanced a look down to find Sam kneeling in front of you. You hadn't even felt him move, Dean had seen to that. "Bet you're so fucking wet for us, aren't ya sweetheart?"

You let out a soft moan at the growl in his voice as his hand splayed over your stomach, fingertips grazing under your leggings and skimming across your mound. Your eyes fought to stay open as you watched Sam lean in, a wolfish grin on his face as he breathed over the thin fabric . He surged up without warning to crush his lips to yours once more, hand gripping tightly at your thigh. You felt Dean's lips on your neck as his fingers slid further down, brushing over your folds. Sam swallowed down your moan as callused fingers worked their way through your slick heat.

Dean's fingers left you all too soon, eliciting a whimper as he nipped at your pulse point before lifting his head. Sam broke the kiss, pulling back to drink in the needy look on your face.

"Fuck, she is _very_ wet", Dean groaned, bringing his fingers to his lips. You looked over to see his tongue flick out over the drop of wet on his index finger. "Oh fuck, you taste good, princess. Knew you would."

Distracted once again by Dean, taking in the lust-blown look in his eyes, you yelped in surprise when Sam suddenly tugged at your pants. You instinctively lifted your hips as you turned back to face him, his fingers hooking the sides of your panties to drag them down along with the leggings. He leaned back just enough to pull them off you before his hands were on you again, hands trailing slowly up your legs, nudging your knees further apart.

Dean shifted under you, his legs wrapping around yours to keep you spread open as Sam's fingers inched closer to where you ached to feel them. He looked up at you, his face suddenly serious.

"One last chance to change your mind, y/n/n. You sure you want us?"

"Shit. Yes, Sam. Want you both, fuck, please Sam, Dean. Need you." You tried to squirm closer, but Dean's grip on you held you in place, a reminder of just how vulnerable you were at this moment. Your arousal heightened at the thrill of being completely at their mercy and you whimpered softly. 

"Fuck, baby girl, you got us."

Sam ducked down and you squealed at the feeling of his tongue licking a quick stripe through your folds. He moaned against your core before pulling back. His hands tugged you closer, your ass now almost hanging off the couch as he gripped around your thighs. You barely had time to register the movement before he was on you again, lips closing over your clit.

"Ah, fuck, Sam!" Your hand found its way to his hair, carding through it and tugging lightly as you bucked against his mouth. "Shit, Sam, so fucking good, baby."

You gave his hair another tug and he groaned, the vibrations ramping your pleasure higher as he worked you into a frenzy.

"Heh, looks like Sammy likes that almost as much as you do." Dean's free hand found its way under your shirt, snaking up to cup your breast. "Fuck, you make such beautiful sounds. You gonna come on Sam's mouth, sweetheart?"

"Mm, yeah, oh fuck, Dean!" His fingers pinched at your nipple through the thin fabric of your bra, his teeth scraping over the skin of your jaw as he clutched you against him. You could feel his hardness straining against the denim of his jeans as he pressed against you. "Fuck, getting close. Right there, Sam, fuck. Right there."

Sam let go of your legs, a long finger soon sliding into you and you keened out as he began to pump into you. You were so close already, the overwhelming sensations of the two hunters touching you bringing you to the brink faster than ever. Another finger soon entered the mix, the two digits crooking as they rubbed against that sweet spot inside. You writhed between the two of them, your free hand winding around Dean's neck to pull him to you, your lips crashing against his with a loud moan as you got lost in the feel of them.

"C'mon, baby girl. I can feel how close you are, clenching around my fingers like this, fuck, can't wait till this pretty little cunt is wrapped around my cock." Sam turned his head and gave a soft nip to your thigh, growling. "Come on, y/n, come for us. Let go, baby."

Dean broke the kiss and his breath ghosted over your lips as he spoke, his voice raspy with desire. "Fuck, princess. Be a good girl and come for me and Sammy, wanna see that beautiful face as you fall apart for us. Come, y/n/n."

That was all it took for the coil within you to snap, your walls clamping around Sam's thrusting fingers as his teeth scraped back over your clit, drawing out your orgasm. You couldn't hold back the loud moan that ripped from your throat and you tugged at Sam's long locks, urging him up to you. He let off your pulsing clit, fingers still pumping, and sat up, letting you pull him up to your lips. You could taste yourself on his tongue, mingling with the lingering hint of whiskey and beer, a heady mix causing you to whimper against his lips.

"Fuck, baby girl, so fucking wet, taste so fucking sweet", Sam rasped, his eyes lust blown when he pulled back to look at you. His eyes flicked up to Dean as his fingers eased out of your dripping core. "Dean help her stand up. Always been curious 'bout that sassy mouth of hers."

He scooted back on the rug, licking his fingers clean as Dean shifted you in his arms. He gave you a quick peck on the lips before standing up, pulling you up with him. You were thankful for the firm grip he had around your middle, unsure if your shaky legs could've kept you up otherwise.

"What about my mouth has you so curious, Sam?", you panted, staring down at the smirking hunter at your feet.

"Exactly what you're thinkin', y/n. But, also...I noticed how you were holding back, when we talked about your beautiful little pussy, how good you taste. Biting your tongue, like you were afraid you'd embarrass yourself."

Your blood thrilled as he spoke and you could feel your cheeks heating up as you bit back a moan. He saw right through you. Saw how you were forcing yourself to be less vocal than you normally were; it was silly, really, but this was Sam and Dean Winchester, your best friends. Not just some random one night stand you didn't have to worry about ever facing again if you got caught up in the moment and muttered something too out there.

"You like the dirty talk, don't you, baby? Hmm, like to hear and _say_ exactly what you feel in the moment, no filter?" Sam raised a brow at you, daring you to deny it. "It's okay, y/n/n, we don't want you to hold back any little thought that passes through your mind, do we Dean?"

"Mm, fuck no. Wanna hear everything, princess." Dean nipped at your neck, eliciting a moan from your lips. "Want to hear what you want us to do to you, what you wanna do to us, that's how we make this work, sweetheart."

"Trust me, y/n, nothing you could say would make us see you as anything less than perfect. I don't think there's much that could shock us. So, do you think you can let loose for us, baby?"

You nodded your head, pretty damn sure there wasn't any request you could deny them. "Yes, Sam. Fuck, how did I get so lucky?"

Dean chuckled by your ear, his hands snaking back under your shirt. "Well, whatever it was, we must've done it too. Now, tell us princess, how do you want us? Cause, much as I want to get a mouth full of you right now, you've got me so hard, I can't wait to feel you on my cock."

You looked between them and took a deep breath as you steeled your nerves and made up your mind.

"I want you both, at the same time. But first, I'm pretty damn sure you both have way too many clothes on; fuck Sam, at least Dean took his shirt off."

Sam barked a laugh, desire flashing in his eyes as he pulled his flannel over his head. He watched you as you took in the sight of his bare chest and smirked.

"Dean, help her outta her shirts would ya? Wanna see everything she's kept hidden from us all this time."

As Dean pulled the plaid button up off your shoulders, Sam ran his hands up your legs, fingers trailing up between your thighs to tease at your folds.

"Oh, no, Sam. Not till you're naked. You wanted to know what I want, well, I wanna see the goods. Wanna know just what I've been missing out on."

Sam's eyes flashed at your mock sternness and reached for his belt as Dean lifted his Zeppelin shirt over your head. You turned in his arms, finally taking the time to run your hands over his chest, mouth going dry as your fingers trailed over the firm yet pliant planes of his torso. His eyes fluttered shut at your touch, hands pausing on their path to the clasp of your bra. You leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his exposed throat as his head fell back, your fingers dancing across the edge of his jeans. He pulled you to him, hands gripping bruisingly tight at your hips as he bucked his denim-clad erection against your core.

"Fuck, sweetheart." Dean groaned, one hand finally making its way to your bra as his eyes popped open to meet yours. "Need to be in you, y/n/n, tell me where you want me."

You stole a quick glance behind you to find Sam shimmying out of his boxers, your breath hitching in your throat as you took in the sheer size of him. You'd heard the rumors, but even word of mouth couldn't prepare you for just how big he really was. A soft whine bubbled up your throat at the thought of him filling you up, stretching you, splitting you open.

"I think she likes what she sees, Sammy", Dean's voice cut through the white noise your brain had become, causing you to exhale sharply as his hands slid the straps of your bra down your arm. "Don't worry, y/n, gonna make you feel so good."

You watched as Sam stroked his cock, a bead of pre-come pearling at the tip. He stared back at you, eyes dark with hunger as he stepped closer, looming over you. You were jostled from your admiration when you heard the clank of Dean's belt. You turned back in time to see his hands pushing down his jeans, boxers pooling around his feet with them.

His erection bobbed up against his stomach, thick and reddened at the head. You felt a rush of arousal course through you as it twitched under your gaze, the older hunter biting his lip as the cool air of the bunker washed over his heated skin. Dean reached out to grip your chin, tugging you flush against him as he leaned down to capture your lips. His cock felt hot and heavy as it pulsed against your stomach and he swallowed down your whimper.

"Fuck, baby girl, turn around. Let me see you." Sam stepped up close to you, gently pulling you away from Dean. As you faced him, his eyes raked over you, fire flashing in them, sending your pulse rocketing. He looked like he wanted to devour you all over again. "You are fucking gorgeous, y/n. More beautiful than I ever imagined."

He crowded closer against you, backing you up against Dean as he towered over you, that predatory gleam on his face again. Pressed between them, you could feel Dean's cock just above the curve of your ass, sending another wave of need through you as his hands ran up your sides. His breath ghosted over your ear when spoke, voice a husky whisper.

"How do you want to do this, sweetheart?"

You gulped, your eyes locked with Sam's as you fought to think. "I-I want to ride Sam. Dean, I..."

"Hey, it's ok, y/n", Dean cooed, sensing your nervousness, his fingers trailing just under the curve of your breast and leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Just tell us how to make you feel good, princess."

"Mm, fuck. Dean, want...want you to fuck my ass while I'm riding Sam. Need to feel you both."

You heard the hiss of Dean's breath followed by a low growl by ear as he thrust shallowly against you, his hard cock sliding over the cleft of your cheeks.

"Oh, fuck, sweetheart, you are just too good to be true. Shit, come here, baby."

Dean stepped out of the pool of fabric at his feet and walked to the middle of the rug, sitting down and gesturing for you. Your eyes flashed up to Sam's and he smirked down at you, winking quickly and turning you around with him to face Dean.

"Hmm, you're in for it now, baby girl." Sam chuckled softly. "I think you just said his favorite word."

"Hell yeah, she did. Now get that sweet little ass over here. Gonna get you ready while you give Sammy a little attention with that sweet mouth of yours."

You steeled your resolve and walked over to Dean, standing over him with your feet planted at his sides. You could feel your arousal building higher with each passing second, hardly believing that this was really happening. Dean gently turned you back around and guided you to your knees in front of him. His hands soothed over your thighs, thumbs grazing across your ass as he positioned you, urging you down on all fours. 

You let out a soft moan when you felt him separate your cheeks and lean in closer, his breath fanning over your flesh and you wriggled in his hands. Sam stepped closer and dropped to his knees in front of you, fingers reaching out to brush back a lock of hair as he leaned down for a passionate kiss.

You gasped against his lips when you felt the cool wet of Dean's tongue lick lightly, teasingly, over your tight hole, and had to break the kiss with a small yelp as he pulled at your hips.

"Ah, fuck Dean!" You pushed back on him as he circled the clenched muscle, a pleading whimper working its way out from your lips. 

"Oh she likes that, Dean. You should see her face." Sam brushed his thumb over your bottom lip and you parted them, your tongue flicking out to swirl over the digit. "Shit baby girl, wanna feel you. You gonna let me fuck that pretty mouth while Dean preps you?"

You sucked on his thumb for a second before releasing it and nodded. You shifted, holding yourself up on one hand and wrapped your free hand around his cock, leaning in to lick tentatively around the head of it. Sam let out a guttural moan and his hand shot into your hair, tugging lightly. You looked up to find he had let his head fall back, his eyes shut. Taking advantage of his distraction, you slid your lips over him as far as you could, your hand simultaneously stroking the base of his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam bucked instinctively, the tip of his cock pressing just at the back of your throat. You moaned around him, the feel of his cock combining deliciously with the prodding of Dean's tongue bringing you close to the edge of another orgasm already. "God, Dean you have no idea how good her mouth feels. Fuck, y/n, you look so beautiful stretched around my cock like that. You're gonna make it hard not to come, aren't you? Shit."

You smirked around him and swallowed, the pressure of your throat constricting causing him to jerk and let loose a deep growl. He glared down at you, head shaking in mock anger and tugged at your hair. You moaned and slid your tongue over his cock as you pulled back on it, your hand following its path along his length. As you bobbed on him, Dean chose that moment to push into you, the strong muscle of his tongue invading you and causing you to keen out at the pleasure-pain of the stretch.

"Fuck, y/n, that's it baby girl, wanna hear you make all those pretty noises. Oh, fuck." Sam thrust into the heat of your mouth, hand fisting in your hair to keep you still. "Shit, baby. Feels so good."

Somehow, the two men soon found a rhythm, Dean's tongue easing into you as Sam's cock slid out of your mouth. You kept up a steady stream of moans as they worked you between them. You could feel your orgasm looming, aching for Dean to give you just that little bit more to push you over the edge.

Sam slowed his thrusts soon enough, groaning with the effort of keeping from coming down your throat. Slipping your mouth off of him, you craned your head back to look at Dean, pushing against him and letting out a frustrated whimper.

"Dean, mm, fuck. So close, baby. Please, need you to touch me. Fuck, make me come, baby."

Dean groaned against you, his hands shifting so that he could reach between your thighs. His fingers slid over your folds, two long digits sinking into your core as his thumb reached to press against your aching clit. You let out a loud moan and pushed back as he began to thrust into you. You fought to keep your balance as you inched closer to the edge of your climax. You refocused your attention on Sam's cock, sliding your hand over it, thumb swirling over the tip and back down again.

"Ah, fuck, Dean! Baby, so close, so fucking close. Dean, Sam, oh fuck."

Dean pulled his head back a bit, turning to nip lightly at a cheek, his hand gripping your hip tight. Sam stared down at you in fire-charged wonder, his fingers untangling from your hair. He reached under you, his hand cupping your breast, fingers teasing the nipple to a taut bud as you writhed between the brothers. You could feel the coil within you winding tight as they worked you to your peak.

"C'mon, baby girl, gonna be a good girl and come on Dean's fingers? Hmm; you gonna come for us, baby? Fuck, come on, y/n, let go."

"Sam...ah fuck. Yes, shit, gonna come Dean. Fuck, baby, so fucking good, gonna...fuck!"

You felt your climax wash over you as you spasmed between them, your walls clamping down on Dean's fingers. You let go of Sam's cock and let your hand fall back to the floor as you bucked, Sam's hands gliding over you as they worked you through your orgasm. Dean pumped into you, drawing it out, groaning at the words of filth tumbling from your lips.

"Fuck, so beautiful, baby girl. Damn, y/n, can't wait to be in you. Watching you come like that, fuck..." Sam leaned down to kiss you as you rode out the final tremors.

"Isn't she just perfect, Sammy?" Dean eased his fingers out of your dripping core, placing a soft kiss to the curve of your ass and running a soothing hand up your side. "Why don't we give you a minute to catch your breath, huh y/n/n? Gotta go get the lube, anyways; you need anything, princess?"

You let Sam help you to your feet, stepping carefully over Dean as he scooted back.

"Mm, no. Just you, Dean; hurry back." 

As Dean damn near sprinted from the room, you turned to Sam, chuckling.

"He better hope Cas doesn't pop in while he’s running around out there in the buff."

Sam huffed a soft laugh, tugging you down to into his lap as he sat back on his knees, arms wrapping tight around your waist. He pulled you close for a passionate kiss, groaning into you as you rolled your hips, his hard cock sliding through your slick folds. His lips trailed down to your neck, teeth nipping lightly at the curve of your shoulder.

"Fuck, baby. You have no idea how long I've wanted this, wanted you in my arms. I..." He trailed off, looking around the room before continuing. "Y/n, I love you, so much. Always have. Dean does too, even if he might not admit it just yet. I know he does, I can see it in the way he looks at you. You've made us so fucking happy already, just by being here with us."

Your breath hitched and your eyes shot to his, the sudden emotion you found in them causing your heart to thunder in your ears. They loved you? Wanting to be with you was one thing; hearing that both of them _loved_ you was another matter entirely. Something you had never dared to hope for from either of them. You gulped hard, a dopey grin tugging at your lips, and threw your arms around his neck, crushing your lips to his.

"I love you too, Sam", you murmured against his lips before pulling back to look at him. "I-"

Dean came rushing into the room, cutting you off with a triumphant noise. He flashed the two of you a teasing look as he took in your embrace, eyes narrowing in mock offense.

"You keep snuggling up to Sammy like that, princess, you're gonna make me feel jealous."

He joined the pair of you as you disentangled yourself from Sam's lap and crawled over to where he sat. In the few minutes he'd been gone, his cock failed to flag even the slightest; you kneeled in front of him, your hand wrapping around his girth and pulling a hiss of pleasure from him as he bucked into the touch. You leaned close, your lips grazing over the shell of his ear.

"You never have to feel jealous, Dean. I love you, both of you, more than you could ever know." You pulled back, looking between the two brothers. "The two of you mean more to me than anything in the world."

Dean hummed a low growl and pulled you in for a hasty kiss, full of all the heated passion you had expected from the first one. He maneuvered you as you kissed, your legs straddling his waist. He pulled away, breathless, and you heard the click of a cap behind you.

You gasped softly when you felt the cool wet of his finger sliding between the cleft of your ass, your eyes fluttering closed in anticipation.

"Relax, sweetheart, I gotcha. Just breathe."

"Fuck, Dean", you moaned as he circled the ring of muscle.

You thrust your ass out a bit, giving him easier access as he slowly loosened you. You heard Sam shuffling around behind you, a soft groan filling the air as he watched Dean work his finger into your tight hole. Your breath released in a sigh as Sam's hands ran soothingly down your back. You felt Dean push into you slowly, the pleasure-pain of it pulling a whimper from your throat.

"Goddamn, princess. So beautiful, y/n."

"Deeaann..." You pushed back against his finger, wanting so badly to have them both in you, to feel yourself stretched around them. "Baby, please. More."

"Shit, so eager. Fuck, sweetheart."

Dean eased a second finger into you, his head dipping down to mouth over your breast as he worked you open. His tongue swirled over your nipple, his free hand palming the other. Sam brushed your hair away from your shoulder, his lips clamping over your pulse point to suck a mark into your skin as you moaned between them. Dean pumped his fingers into you with increasing speed as you loosened for him.

"Fuck, Dean, Sam. Need you in me. Now, please."

Dean slowly slid his fingers out of you, pulling back as you whined at the loss. He pecked your lips as you felt Sam leave your side. You chased his lips in a dreamy haze as he sat back, easing you off his lap.

"C'mere, baby girl." You turned around to find Sam laid out on the rug, propped up on his elbows and beckoning for you.

You crawled over to him, bracing your hands against his chest as you straddled him, your aching cunt teasing over his erect cock. You felt his hands grip your hips as you slowly lowered yourself down his hard length, a guttural sound rumbling in his chest.

"Oh, fuck. So tight, baby girl. Shit, gonna make me come so hard, y/n/n, wanna feel you choke my cock with this tight pussy."

"Ah, Sam." You moaned at the way he filled you, your walls stretching around him as you sank lower. Your breath released in a huff as you took in every inch, finally coming flush with his hips. "Baby, fuck, so big, so good. Dean, please, need you."

You felt Dean's hand on your back, nudging you down over Sam so that your ass jutted out. His hand ran up your spine, soothing you. You heard the click of the lube bottle once again, followed by a heavy breath as Dean slicked himself up. You wiggled your hips teasingly, causing both you and Sam to moan at the friction.

"Patience, sweetheart, don't wanna hurt you."

"It's not my first rodeo, Dean, just my first time with two bulls. I'm ready."

Dean groaned at the pleading whine in your voice and you felt the tip of his cock nudge against your hole. Hand rubbing over the globe of your ass, he pushed slowly past the tight muscle, your eyes rolling back at the delicious sting of it. Slowly, too slow, he eased into you. Once he bottomed out, he stilled inside you, giving you time to adjust. Fuck, you'd never felt so full, the two men splitting you open in the best ways. You rolled your hips the best you could between them, Dean's fingers gripping into your flesh as he groaned and Sam thrust shallowly up into you.

"Move, Dean. Fuck, baby, need you to move!"

"Mm, such a needy girl, hmm, princess? Fuck, you feel so good, so fuckin' tight." Dean slid out halfway before snapping his hips, thrusting back in and pushing you down onto Sam. "Shit, gonna make me come so hard, y/n/n."

Sam's hand snaked into your hair, pulling you down to his lips, his tongue sliding over yours as he swallowed down your moans, his other hand kneading at your breast. You lost yourself in the way they moved around you, the way Sam's cock pumped into your cunt as Dean slid out of your ass. Gave yourself over to their rhythmic pace, the fire in your core building steadily to new heights.

Sam trailed his lips down your throat, nipping and licking at your skin. Dean gripped your hips tight, pulling and pushing you between them as he chased his release, grunting out random curses and words of praise.

"Shit, so tight, not gonna last, baby. Gonna come, y/n, fuck. Sam, is she close? Feels too good, too fucking perfect. Fuck, tell me she's close."

Sam shifted, planting his feet on the floor for better leverage, his hand sliding from your hair down between you to seek out your clit. He thrust deeper into you, his thumb rubbing furious circles over your clit as he pushed you closer to the edge. You rocked between them, keening in pleasure as you felt the coil winding tight once more.

"'M close, Dean, come on, baby. Let me feel you come for me. Please, Dean, fill me up baby. So close, fuck, harder baby. Sam, Dean. Fuck, love you so much."

Dean thrust into you, his pace becoming erratic as he neared his climax. His hand ran up your back, fisting in your hair and tugging your head back as he leaned over you; his other hand reaching under you to palm at your breast. His breath was hot against your skin as he panted with the effort as he fucked into you.

"Shit, shit, so close, princess. Fuck, I love you, y/n. Oh, fuck, so perfect. Fuck..."

Dean stilled as you felt him surge within you, ropes of hot cum filling you. Your name ripped from his throat in a roar as he resumed his thrusts, riding out his orgasm and pushing you ever closer to yours. 

As his pace slowed, he kissed his way across your shoulder, mumbled words tumbling from his lips. His forehead pressed into the side of your neck, his nose nuzzling into you for just a second before he pulled back up on his knees and eased his spent cock out of you with a soft groan.

You ground down slowly on Sam, taking a second to readjust before you pushed yourself up and tugged him up with you. As his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close, he thrust into you, your head falling back as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck, Sam. Yes, yes, please, baby. Make me come, Sam. Fuck. Dean, fuck, Dean..."

"I gotcha sweetheart, I'm here." Dean slid up behind you, pressing against your back and mouthing along your neck again. "You gonna let go for us, princess? Gonna come on Sam's cock?"

"She's close, Dean, I can feel it. Fuck, c'mon baby girl, wanna feel you choke my cock. Shit, that's it, y/n/n. Come for us."

"Sam, Dean. Ah, fuck, Sam, right there..."

You rolled your hips, pushing down on Sam as he pumped into you, your hands carding through his hair, tugging at it as you rode him. His thumb never left your clit, his eyes locked on yours as you felt yourself finally spiraling over the precipice, your orgasm ripping through you suddenly. You screamed loud, their names falling from your lips as they worked you through the spasms.

Your walls clamped down on Sam's cock and his pace faltered, a loud groan ripping the air as he pulsed inside you, his climax hard and sudden as you milked him.

"Oh, fuck, baby girl. Shit. So good, so tight. Mm, fuck. Fuck."

You continued to rock onto him, prolonging the pleasure as he twitched inside you. You slumped back against Dean as you came down from your orgasm, your legs wobbly with the effort of staying upright. Sam caressed your cheek, his lips molding to yours sweetly. You fought to keep your eyes open as exhaustion suddenly caught up with you.

"I love you, y/n. That was amazing. Thank you, baby girl."

"Hmm, thank me? Fuck, Sam, thank _you_ ; both of you. Shit, I can't believe what we've been missing out on all this time. Shoulda done that a long time ago."

Dean helped you off of Sam, picking you up and laying you down on the couch. He smiled down at you as he settled you in, Sam getting up to leave the room.

"We've got all the time in the world now to play catch up, princess. I meant it, you know. I love you."

"I know."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Really, y/n?"

You stuck your tongue out at him teasingly as Sam walked back into the room, a washcloth in his hand. He settled onto the couch, draping your legs over his lap and cleaned up the mess that began to leak back out of you. Your heart clenched at their sudden gentleness, smiling up at him.

"You know, I can do that myself?"

"Just let us take care of you, y/n, okay? We gave you a pretty good workout, rest."

You sighed in half-hearted defeat, rolling your eyes as Dean sat down by your head, letting you prop it against his leg. He picked up Sam's flannel for lack of a blanket and draped it over you, his arm resting across your torso.

"Hmm, guess I should give this back at some point, huh?"

Sam grinned down at you, shaking his head. "Keep it, baby girl. You look good in our clothes."

"And even better out of them", Dean quipped with a wink. "Now, get some sleep. I think we'll all need it."

You shot him a look, lips pursed, and sunk deeper into the cushions, the soothing strokes of their hands lulling you into the best rest you'd had in ages. As you wavered between consciousness and slumber, you vaguely heard Mamma Mia starting back up on the television. You drifted off with a grin on your lips and a song in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, im sure some of that was cheesy and maybe even confusing, but also, i never realized how freakin hard it is to write a threesome without slash smut.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably do a part 2 with actual smut once i figure out who i want where.


End file.
